At the Beginning
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Hiatus Pending Rewrite : Please either see Chapter 12 for an important message concerning the new version, or proceed to my profile for Beginning Again, the rewritten version.
1. In the beginning

Hmm... While skimming through the titles of various fanfic this idea hit me.... Literally.... My brother threw my One Ring bookmark at me..... So, after punishing him severely for defiling my precious(tickle torture is so effective!), I sit down to write this. Slight AU in the LOTR universe, OOC, and amusingness... Did I mention this is a crossover? ^_^ DM/HG pairing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hermione POV~  
  
I was immersed in my latest venture, reading my well-worn copy of Lord of the Rings. Well worn because it had been passed down from my father. I had only read it four times. The three volumes in one book made for a rather boring, intellectual appearance. I, however, with my certain fondness for long books and classic literature, found that the thick novel was one of my favorites. Fantasy epics, traveling with Hobbits, Elves and Dwarves, all of that appealed to me. It was a nice break from the solid facts and figures I so often surrounded myself by.  
  
The-Where was I? Oh, yes. Well, I was reading in the library, my sanctuary, my escape, my-Oh! Back on track, yes, of course... See, it seemed that I had a stalker. I swear, Draco Malfoy had been everywhere I was for the past month. Including my sanctuary. Standing in the next isle, 'pondering' the next great work of literature he would read. I shifted in my chair so as to keep an eye on him. He was up to something, I know.  
  
With a heavy sigh I set my book down, slipping a Legolas bookmark in between the pages I was reading. I stood, shaking off the stiffness of being curled up in the soft, overstuffed chair for an hour. I glanced across the library to the water fountain. Temporarily forgetting my book, I left to quench my parched throat. As I leaned down to sip the cool water spouting from the mouth of the gargoyle, a vague sensation on eyes watching me invaded my mind. I whirled around, and on seeing noone, I took a long drink. When I returned to my chair, I paused.  
  
Something was off. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I felt uneasy. Taking out my wand, I skimmed my mind for magic detection spells. A simple one to reveal all enchanted items in the vicinity. Useful little thing.  
  
"Aperio!" I muttered. I heard a faint buzzing noise, and objects all over started to glow faintly. The water fountain, a few of the books on the shelves, the jar of No-Cheat Quills that the librarian lent out, nothing abnormal. Then I looked down. My own copy of Lord of the Rings was glowing. I frowned. Someone enchanted it while I was getting a drink, apparently. I looked up. I met a pair of grey eyes.  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"Quiet, Granger. This is a Library, isn't it?" Malfoy admonished, picking up my book. "Lord of the Rings? A book about ruling over jewelry?"  
  
"It's one of the greatest fantasy novels of this century! Of all time, some might argue. And a very good film epic, as well." I made a grab at the book, but it was held high out of my reach.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Granger? Indulging in anything less than ancient Arithmancy tomes? What has this world come to?" Malfoy mocked, flipping through the pages. "Frodo? Legolas? GIMLI? What kinds of names are these? Sauron? Sauron sounds like an evil overlord to me."  
  
"He is an evil overlord! He's just operating through a lesser Istari, Saruman. And Frodo is trying to take an evil Ring to a volcano to throw it in." I explained in a huff.  
  
"If you know the story why do you bother to read it?" Malfoy was now dangling the book just inches from my grasp.  
  
"Because!" I jumped, apparently catching Draco off guard. I managed to grab the book, but the moment I did a pulling sensation tugged just behind my bellybutton.  
  
"Crap!" I screamed over the whirlwind of color and sound.  
  
We landed in a forest. A dense, dark forest. Full of dark whisperings and foreboding feelings. A very, very scary forest, in 5 words of less.  
  
"Malfoy! What did you do?!"  
  
"I turned your ridiculous book into a portkey, duh."  
  
"How did you specify it to transport when a specific person touched it?" My curiosity got the better of me, and I had to ask.  
  
"Simple." Draco said. I stared at him. "What, you think I'm going to tell you?" He sneered. "You shouldn't have jumped. Now I'm stuck here with you. I was going to give you your book, just after I had let go."  
  
"Brilliant, Malfoy. Where are we?" I began looking around nervously. The oppressive darkness was getting to me.  
  
"Somewhere in your book, apparently. I didn't specify where or when. It'll be sometime either during or after the story, and someplace in that world" Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"What?! You-you-you--ORC!"  
  
"What's an orc?"  
  
"Not you! HIM!" I screeched, turning to run but tripping. I scrambled backwards over the dead leaves on the forest floor, desperately trying to get away from the hideous creature that stood behind Malfoy. Malfoy looked utterly confused until he felt, on the back of his neck, the hot, rancid breath of the mutilated horror. He turned to face it, and let out a surprised yelp. He, too, stumbled backwards.  
  
Several orcs, in battle armor, stood at the other side of the clearing. Low, guttural growls erupted from them, almost like a twisted choir for a horror movie. It was quite obvious they were hungry. And it was quite obvious that we were the only things around they would eat. For some wild, utterly off-the-wall reason, I don't think Orcs are vegetarians.  
  
The troupe was advancing on us, apparently trying to draw out our fear. Maybe it made us taste better? Suddenly the head orc lunged for me. I screamed and tried to run, but my feet tangled in the undergrowth of vines and I fell again. It didn't really matter, however, because the Orc fell at my feet, an arrow head protruding from the back of the neck. It had gone all the way through.  
  
I covered my mouth, both to protect me from the stench and to prevent me from retching, as several more arrows shot out of the darkness behind us, each finding a mark and effectively killing their targets. Malfoy, beside me, was stunned, but not repulsed or horrified. No surprise there, the son- of-a-Deatheater probably had seen worse...  
  
Four people emerged from the foliage behind us. I jumped and stumbled over carcasses to the other side of the clearing again.  
  
But.... These were definitely not normal people! Their skin seemed to glow almost, and they were tall and graceful. Three carried bows and had quivers of arrows on their backs. One seemed normal enough. In his forties, I assumed, he looked used to being in the wild. He had a long broadsword drawn. They radiated a serious 'good guy' vibe, but then again Divination and Aura reading was definitely not my area of expertise.  
  
"[Who are you and what are you doing in Mirkwood?]" They spoke in a gentle, lilting tongue, but it was a commanding tone they used. I did not, needless to say, recognize the language.  
  
"[They are Humans, Elladen, they not speak Elvish.]" Another said.  
  
"[I am offended, my dearest brother!]" The man with the sword said, sheathing the blade and coming across the clearing. He offered me a hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. I backed away slightly, distrustful, despite the obvious kindness these strangers displayed.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you." I stood up on my own, leaning up against a tree trunk. The man got the message and backed off. I picked my way over the dead orcs to my book, which was miraculously un-spoilt. I tucked it into the pack that had been on my shoulder since we entered this world. I suddenly remembered Malfoy, who was now leaning nonchalantly against a tree, dusting off his robes and smirking. I glared at him.  
  
"Where do you hail from?" One of the other men asked me.  
  
"Hogwarts." I said simply, too stunned to think properly.  
  
The four glanced at each other. One of the men stepped forward. His skin had a luminous quality, like three of the other men, but his hair was a fair blonde, which contrasted with the dark hair of the other three, and was long, unlike the first man's. To say he was fair would be an understatement. Perhaps it was just me, but he was beautiful beyond measure of me-Oh dear. I'm quoting no-  
  
"CRAP!" I screamed, startling all five males in the clearing. Males was a more correct term, because the stunning realization hit me.  
  
IN Lord of the Rings. IN it. Somewhere. Mirkwood. The three gorgeous ones were elves. Elves! 'Hear that, Mr. Frodo! We're goin' to see the Elves!' I mentally quoted.  
  
"Milady, are you alright?" The blonde elf asked. I nodded weakly.  
  
"Milady, My name is Legolas Greenleaf, I am Prince of the land you apparently have unwittingly stumbled into."  
  
At this point I flat out fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R+R! [ and ] denotes Elvish, both Sindarian and Quenyan. Flames will be laughed at hysterically, then used to melt chocolate for chocolate covered pretzels. 


	2. Discussion of Wizards

^_^ Yay! Three reviews! Overnight!(Literally)  
  
mIsSyBiRd12- Thank you! I hope this next chapter lives up to expectations!  
  
goddess-sovereignty- I totally have to agree with you on that! However, I have to add Aragorn to the list. And éomer as well, or else my friend will kill me(Rabid éomer Fan..), lol! Thank you for the review! And no, you haven't said too much. I like long reviews!! ^_^  
  
Mary Sue Hunter- Thank you for the review, and all your extra comments. I understand that the HP chars are slightly out of character if you looked at them directly off the books, however I neglected to mention that they are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. People change, as is dictated by the forces of nature. Their changes in personality will be explained, if you choose to read on. And as for the book-portkey thing, that, too, will be explained. I understand where you are coming from, the Lord of the Rings plot is not going to change. And as for the language barrier: This is fanfiction, and I'm not afraid of breaking away from absolute canon! I seriously considered following exact canon on this matter for a while, but decided against it. I know from personal experience how hard language barriers can be, and I couldn't write that realistically. Thank you again for the critique!  
  
Now, for everyone else, in case you don't read the review response for anyone but yourself(guilty on all counts!) A few important points were mentioned. I neglected to inform you as a reader that this is set in their Seventh year, about two months into the year. The plot of Lord of the Rings will not be affected, I assure you, unless your are a stingy Tolkeinite who allows no fun to be had with JRR Tolkien's awesome work of literature. ^_^ Thank you all for reading, please drop a review in the box on your way out! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up, Mudblood!" I heard a voice sneer. I quickly judged the direction it was coming from and aimed a weak slap over there. "I'm over here, Granger." The voice was somewhere different. Strange, I hadn't heard anyone move. "Over here now!"  
  
"Sir, I do not think you should toy with an injured lady's mind." A voice snapped.  
  
"Shut up, I do this all the time." The sneering voice.  
  
"Wake her up or torture her?" A gentle voice, torn between horror and amusement.  
  
"The second one." oh how I hated that sneering tone....  
  
The voice had stopped changing direction. I gathered my strength and brought my hand up to smack the person. My hand, however, was stopped by another grabbing my wrist.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should rest, Granger."  
  
"How can I?" I managed to mutter. I could barely muster the strength to speak, much less open my eyes.  
  
"Lady Granger, are you alright?" The first voice, after the sneering one.  
  
"I'm fine. Where am I?" For I had realized that instead of the ground I expected after running yesterday's events through my head, I was in one of the softest and warmest beds I'd ever had the pleasure of sleeping in. I managed to sit up without terrible strain, still working to open my eyes.  
  
I finally opened them a crack to find I was in an underground room. The walls were whitewashed, and a mural was painted on one side, a beautiful image of a great forest, but with houses among the tops of the trees. Or it looked like that at least. I opened my eyes further. It was a beautiful image to behold.  
  
"You are in my Palace, Lady Granger." The gentle voice. His palace? Sifting through my memories from last night I dredged up an image and put the voice to it. It matched.  
  
Slowly I turned around. Behind me I saw the four men from last night plus Malfoy. I immediately matched Malfoy to the sneering voice, and the voice of the one who asked if I was okay matched the only other Human in the room.  
  
"Who are you all?" I asked. I thought I knew two. Legolas Greenleaf, and I thought the man was Aragorn.  
  
"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf. My companions are King Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Elladen and Elrohir, King Aragorn's foster brothers." Right on two counts. "We are not, however, fully informed as to who you are, and what you are doing in Mirkwood forest."  
  
Time to be diplomatic. Malfoy looked ready to tell him off, And I did not want to be kicked out.  
  
"Prince Legolas, King Aragorn, Lord Elladen and Lord Elrohir, It is a honor to be in your presence. I am Hermione Granger, Daughter of Stephen Granger, and this is Draco, Son of Lucius Malfoy. I do not know how we ended up in your forest, but I believe Malfoy does." At this point everyone looked at him.  
  
"Draco, son of Lucius Malfoy? The Lady said you hailed from Hogwarts, and yet none of us present have ever heard of such a place. Pray tell where is it?" Legolas asked, glancing again toward his companions.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course. The finest school in England for magic." Draco answered, superiority leaking into his voice. Elladen and Elrohir looked at each other, as did Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"Wizardry?" Aragorn finally asked, after a quite uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Of course! My family is only the oldest line of Wizards, and only of the purest blood. Why wouldn't I be a Wizard?"  
  
"Malfoy! Shut up a moment, will you? Stop bragging for a split second and realize out situation!" Malfoy paused a moment in his rant to look at me.  
  
"You can ignore her, gentlemen. She is only a filthy Mudblood." Malfoy turned back to the three elves and a man, who looked shocked.  
  
"Why do you speak ill of the Lady? What has she done to wrong you?" Elrohir questioned, speaking out for the first time. Malfoy looked at her.  
  
"The Mudblood dares to come to the finest magic school in England, and you ask me what she has done to me?" Malfoy snapped. He shoved me back into the bed, which didn't hurt, but seemed to irritate our host. Draco was using the same tone he used with Harry and Ron just before they got into a fist fight or a wizards duel or whatever was the choice of the day. That tone of superiority. It was sure to vex anyone. Especially a Prince.  
  
"I'm not sure about where you come from, but here we do not speak ill on women, not do we harm them. We also do not lie. A child such as yourself could never be a wizard!" Legolas stood, he was little taller than Malfoy. His eyes flashed as he called for some of the guards.  
  
"Guards, kindly take this-gentleman-" He spat the word out, "to the dungeons."  
  
Malfoy stood, stunned.  
  
"I beg your pardon! You do NOT send Malfoy's to prison like some common Muggle! How dare you!" Malfoy struggled, screaming and a decidedly un- aristocratic way at the guards.  
  
"I apologize, Lady Hermione. We did not realize that he was unstable." Legolas turned, offering a hand to help me sit up again. This time, I took the hand gratefully.  
  
"He isn't unstable. Just set in his ways." I said. "But he wasn't lying. About being a Wizard. Where we come from, they are quite common. See?" I reached over and grabbed my bag off the nightstand and withdrew my wand. I held it up for them to see. "I can cast spell with this." I pointed the wand at a goblet of water on the bedside table.  
  
"Wingardium leviosa!" As I said the words the goblet shot into the air and shattered against the ceiling, showering us with water. "Oh! Oh Merlin, I did not mean to do that! I only ment to raise it a foot or so, oh I am so sorry!" I began apologizing.  
  
"Please, Lady, calm down! It is just a water goblet!" Legolas tried to relax me, but I was quite hysterical.  
  
"No! It isn't just that! I could never do that normally! It just shot off the table like a bullet! Maybe...." I began formulating ideas in my head, "Maybe there is so much magic in the air that my own magic is amplified! Oh, I do wonder if I could do wandless magic?" I suddenly stopped, and realized that the others in the room were staring at me. "Oh I do apologize!" I said again.  
  
"It is quite alright, but I must inquire as to how a young human, a mere child even, can preform magic! Even so advanced as levitation!" Legolas stepped forward. "May I see your staff? It is quite unusual." He held out a hand.  
  
I handed him the wand, still a bit stunned to speak. I stared at the broken remains of the goblet, still puzzling over it.  
  
"And also, If the young man is a Wizard also, why did he not have a staff?"  
  
"They are called wands." I managed to say through my shock. "And I do not know."  
  
"What did he mean by mudblood? Is your blood not the same as all other humans?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"What is this, twenty questions?" I snapped, exhaustion getting to me. The three looked remorseful.  
  
"We apologize, Lady Hermione. Our curiosity should not come before your well-being." Elladen interrupted everyone else. "We will leave you to rest now. And if you don't mind, we will send someone to clean up the water goblet?" He pushed his brother out the door and was followed by Aragorn. Legolas, meanwhile, went around and blew out all but one lantern light. He nodded a farewell and left as well, closing the door behind him. I sunk back onto the bed and crawled under the covers. I was asleep before I knew what was happening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review, let me know what I can improve! 


	3. Flashbacks and New Rooms

Woah. Just Woah. Fifteen reviews for two chapters! That is just amazing.  
  
Jinie- Thank you! No, you aren't a complete pain. I noticed those things as I re-read the chapter myself recently. Wait no more! I'm typing this as I .. type... Yeah. Thanks again!  
  
Luna 'loony' lovegood- Thank you very much! I was wondering how I did with OOC-ness. I'm going to leave the warning up though, just in case. When I write, things just seem to take on a mind of their own! Thank you very much, at least one person thinks I write clearly! My English teachers says I ramble on and on, and I never get to my point, or I don't elaborate enough or-whatever. So yeah, thanks again!  
  
Cute-kitty- Thanks!!  
  
Dracoluver2009- Thank you! ^_^ Yes indeed. Too bad Aragorn's taken..  
  
marilis- Wow! Very enthusiastic review, lol. I agree. I wonder why there aren't more HPLOTR crossovers on ff.n... oh well! Thanks!  
  
Liz- Yes, Hermione will answer all the questions! I think I'm going to make good on my AU warning and have Gandalf in my story. I'm not sure... But I agree, Wizards of the Worlds! UNITE!..... my that was random. ^_^ Anyway, sure! I have AIM. I'm usually on in the evenings(Eastern US time). My IM is Darkened Lily, just so you don't freak and think I'm a stalker ready to kill you. ^_^ Thanks for the review!!  
  
kiwi36- ^_^ Yes, there will be romance. I believe it will fluctuate between Legolas and Draco, but I think that Hermione/Draco will prevail! Thanks! I will.  
  
2 lazy 2 sign in :)- Thanks!! ^_^ And no, Legolas does not die, however it never says anywhere in the books that Legolas ever gets married....  
  
Emma Knight- ^_^ Wild Imagination, eh? Never thought of it that way. I always passed off as I was crazy. Thanks for the review!  
  
Seremela Celebrindal (the lazy one)- ^_^ Lol, thanks!!  
  
little-lost-one- thank you! With all the reviews I've been getting I think I'll be updating a lot!  
  
Eliza Starr- Thank you very much! I'm writing as fast as I can ~.^  
  
flying-piggy-123- ^_^ Thanks! I agree. He won't be down there for long, but while he is. *evil grin* I doubt Frodo and Gandalf will come in, but Gandalf might. Maybe a tour of Middle Earth, introduce Malfoy to Dwarves and Hobbits and maybe even *eeeevillll grin* a couple more orcs? Perhaps a Balrog (neverminding that Gandalf smote the last one during the War of the Ring!) Thanks!!  
  
Whew! That took a whole page!! Anyway, thanks again to everyone!! Now, on to the actual story. WARNING: Possible OOC and AU for both stories!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I woke in the middle of the night. No, not night. Just dark. Dungeons.... I remembered quite suddenly what happened.  
  
How RUDELY I was treated. How dare they! The Malfoy name commands a lot of power. These freaks must be muggles. Granger knows nothing, she actually believes that I could transport us inside her book. It wasn't even a Magic book! I must have done something wrong though, It was supposed to take her directly to the dungeons in Malfoy Manor....  
  
That guard was sneering at me! The idiot will get what's coming to him... Where did I put my wand?  
  
While I frantically searched my robes for my wand the guards opened the door. One of them shoved a tray into the cell and closed and locked the door.  
  
I looked at the tray, sitting there on the floor. Upon observing that there was indeed a floor, I began noting similarities and differences between the dungeons here and those in the Manor. For one, the floors were clay here. Hard packed ground, as compared to the stone in the Manor. A pile of hay in one corner, covered by a sheet and blanket. Chamber pot in another corner. No proper toilets, apparently. There was NOTHING in the Manor dungeons. No chamber pot, no hay. Nothing. Food, especially. No food.  
  
"Eat." One of the guards commanded. He didn't appear used to speaking. Or perhaps it was just speaking English, I recalled the language that those men had been speaking when they captured us.  
  
*Flashback to: Previous day, Shortly after Hermione passes out*  
  
"Finally. I thought I'd have to watch her shaking in fear forever." I said. This earned a glare from the three men.  
  
"Her fear is completely rational. That was seven full-grown orcs, I'm surprised you have not passed out as well, child!" The dirty looking man said. His hair! Had he no self-respect?  
  
"I am not a child, I'll have you know. I'm the son of Lucius Malfoy! If you touch me I'll have him sue your arse so bad you'll pick up a penny on the street and be rich." I shot at the man. The other three looked at one another. Without another word they moved toward me.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to do this." One of them, a dark haired one, said. He motioned to the others to grab my arms. They did so, and despite my struggles kept a firm grip. The third opened a vial of some liquid. He moved toward me and grabbed my face.  
  
"HELP! RAPE!" I screamed. The men winced like I had set off a firecracker by their ears, but kept hold.  
  
The man poured some liquid down my throat and The last I recall is four apologetic looking faces.  
  
I woke up in a room. I didn't pay attention to the details. I got up and left the room, trying to find my way out. I was found by four men. Coincidentally, my 'friends' from the day before!  
  
"You are awake. Come with us, the lady you appeared with is still unconscious. We were just about to go see her." The one man said. He was clean now, so I supposed his comrades must have dumped him in a lake or whatever.  
  
"Granger? Figures. She's a scardy cat, in all honesty. Never does anything unless Pothead and Weasel are there to back her up!"  
  
I got a mildly dirty look for saying that, but followed the four to the room.  
  
I didn't pay much attention until someone said that Granger was waking up. I sauntered to her bedside. I threw my voice to the other side of the room.  
  
"Wake up Mudblood!"  
  
She seemed to pause, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She lifted a hand to bat away whoever was making the noise. Ha. Futile attempt, Granger!  
  
"I'm over here Granger! Over here now!" I threw my voice in different directions, thoroughly enjoying her confusion.  
  
"Sir, I do not think you should toy with an injured lady's mind." Mr Dirty/Clean snapped.  
  
"Shut up. I do this all the time." I retorted.  
  
"Wake her up or torture her?" Mr Barbie.  
  
"That second one." I replied with a smirk.  
  
Granger brought her hand up to try and hit me, I caught her wrist.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should rest, Granger." I admonished.  
  
"How can I?" I dropped her hand and went over to a corner of the room. I pretty much ignored the conversation. Until Mr Barbie said something about not knowing who we were. I was about burst out, I told him yesterday!  
  
"Prince Legolas, King Aragorn-" Holy Crap! This guy was a KING? ....I don't believe it. "-Lord Elladen and Lord Elrohir, it is an honor to be in your presence." Suuuurre. Suck up. "I am Hermione Granger, Daughter of Stephen Granger, and this is Draco, son of Lucius Malfoy." What's with the whole son of daughter of thing? "I do not know how we ended up in your forest, but I believe Malfoy does."  
  
Humph. Like I'd tell them. I do NOT want to be arrested for using Dark Magic in a school!  
  
"Draco, Son of Lucius Malfoy? The Lady said you hailed from Hogwarts, and yet none of us present have ever heard of such a place. Pray tell where is it?" What was with this old-fashioned language?  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course. The finest school in England for magic." I said. I know I sounded superior, but he shouldn't mess with a Malfoy in the first place. The men glanced at each other.  
  
"Wizardry?"  
  
"Of course! My family is only the oldest line of Wizards, and only of the purest blood. Why wouldn't I be a Wizard?" Honestly, they act like they have never in their lives heard of a Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy! Shut up a moment, will you? Stop bragging for a split second and realize out situation!" Granger interrupted me. I glared at her.  
  
"You can ignore her, gentlemen. She is only a filthy Mudblood."  
  
"Why do you speak ill of the Lady? What has she done to wrong you?" I very nearly rolled my eyes.  
  
"The Mudblood dares to come to the finest magic school in England, and you ask me what she has done to me?" I shoved Granger back down on the bed to accentuate my point.  
  
"I'm not sure about where you come from, but here we do not speak ill on women, not do we harm them. We also do not lie. A child such as yourself could never be a wizard!" Mr Barbie stood up. His eyes flashed dangerously, and I was briefly reminded of my father. He called for some guards.  
  
"Guards, kindly take this...Gentleman to the dungeons." Mr Barbie gave the order almost casually, but with enough venom I knew I was in trouble.  
  
"I BEG your PARDON! You do NOT send Malfoy's to PRISON like some common MUGGLE! How DARE you!" I struggled against the unusually strong guards, kicking and screaming. I knew I was acting immature, but I couldn't help it. The nerve of that blonde MUGGLE sending me to prison! Making ME suffer such indignity!  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
One of the guards sent me a look.  
  
"Sir, I'm terribly sorry about this." He brought his sword up and the last I saw was the flat of a blade ready to hit me.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I suppose I fainted from fear, because there was no wound, nor did I have a headache. I stared warily at the tray which presently sat in front of me. The square wafer in front of me did not look filling. I gingerly reached toward it and picked it up.  
  
I took a very small bite, and when I did not drop dead I ate the rest. I felt strangely full and satisfied after that one biscuit. I took a long drink from the water goblet that sat on the tray. I looked at the guard who now was ignoring me pretty much. I returned to the task of trying to find my wand.  
  
It then hit me. I had set it down on the bookshelf! I had set it down and now I didn't have it! I was FURIOUS with myself. I decided it would be a good idea to scream....  
  
***  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I woke up after a short nap only to be reminded of my predicament. Someone had cleaned the goblet mess and left my wand on the bedside table. There was a note written and an elegant hand with green ink.  
  
'Lady Hermione'  
  
Please wait in your room until a maid comes for you. You will be given a proper room and suitable garments will be provided to your liking.  
  
Prince Legolas'  
  
At the bottom there was a dark green wax stamp. His royal seal, I assumed. A simple vine, intricately woven to form a veined leaf, and in the middle was a script 'L'.  
  
I sunk back in my bed, closing my eyes, determined to get some more rest. A knock on the door interrupted my futile attempt. I was glad for the distraction.  
  
"Come in!" I called. A maid, I assumed, slipped into the room.  
  
"Lady Hermione Granger?" I nodded. "I'm supposed to take you to your room?" She said almost nervously. I nodded, grabbing my wand and tucking it into my bag. She looked almost relieved when it was out of sight.  
  
She led me through twisting, labyrinthine halls to a wing where there were very few people wandering the halls, and all of them seemed busy, cleaning, delivering papers, laundry, and messages.  
  
We went up a set of spiraling stairs to what seemed to be a tower. We must have climbed five stories before we reached the top. A small circular hall had seven door leading off of it. The maid showed me to one directly across from the stairs.  
  
She opened the door into a spacious white room. Floor to ceiling windows graced the walls, the glass remarkably clear and distortion-free for the age, I believed. I wandered to the center window and gazed out, shocked to discover we were only about two stories above the ground. It took a moment to remember that the Palace of Mirkwood was underground. I backed away from the window.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." I nodded to the woman. She smiled.  
  
"If you need anything at all, pull the cord by the door. A maid will come as soon as possible." She curtsied far more elegantly than I ever could and left.  
  
I went over to the bed and set my bag on it, then I began to wander about the room. The walls were white, and the huge windows had gauzy white curtains. The incredible urge came over me to open all the windows.  
  
After working on the catch for a few minutes I managed to get the biggest window opened. A light breeze flooded the room, causing the curtains to all billow like clouds. My previous desire to go to sleep now completely banished, I gave the tasseled rope by the door a hesitant tug. Within minutes a young maid appeared in my doorway.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, please. Could I have something to eat?" I inquired.  
  
"Of course. I'll bring you some food to hold you until dinner. Another maid will be coming up shortly to get measurements for some dresses, and you are invited to attend dinner in the Great Hall."  
  
I smiled inwardly at 'the Great Hall'.  
  
"Thank you." The maid curtsied and left. I turned towards a mirror that stood beside another door. I opened the door and found a bathroom, complete with claw-footed tub, wash basin and chamber pot. This might take a bit of getting used to, I thought, glancing again at the chamber pot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was about to post this chapter when I checked my stats page to make sure I missed noone, and lo and behold! More reviews!! You guys are the most awesome!!!  
  
Rohan Princess- Thank you! ^_^ Yeah, I am seriously considering the love- triangle angle, even if only a chapter or two.  
  
Nevtassere- Thank you! ^_^ The magic thing just came to me. It hit me upside the head like.. Someone hitting you upside the head! I'm glad you like it.  
  
InVisibleMoon222- thank you! I was worried about how IC the chars were. Just in case my OOC warning still stands, but oh well. And don't worry, I haven't really clarified where they are in the book... Because... well, you'll find out later! Thanks again!  
  
Tish24- thank you!!  
  
Sherkoni- Yay! Kudos! ^_^ Thanks so much!  
  
Noxavis- thank you! I'm going to try and update really fast!  
  
OrlandoBloomisaHottie- those are interesting ideas. I'll put them in my 'to consider' box.. by its getting awfully full! Lol, thank you so much!!  
  
Crystal_silver- thank you so much! I'll try my best, and I'm working on the length. ^_^ Thanks again!!  
  
Yoogrl- Woah! Judging by that review I'll have a lynching on my hands if I don't keep writing! ^_^ thanks!  
  
Anonymous- thank you! I tend to like the idea. I constantly tell my friend there should be more LOTR/HP crossovers. Thank you! I am glad you like how I portray Legolas. He is a hard character to write, the book and movie conflict on so many points about his personality. Is muchly a word? Oh well! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
PrimeraPikie- I'm getting to it! I tend to want to build suspense and plot development and all that. Never fear, however! ^_^ Thanks for the review!!  
  
chia- yes, there is a reason! There is a method to my madness. I think. Lol, j/k. All will be explained in due time. Thank you!  
  
FAeOfDaRkNeSs- thank you!  
  
Cathy- wow! Thanks. I didn't really think this was that suspenseful, but I'll update as fast as possible!  
  
Goth**Chick::Preps-Be-Damned- thanks! ^_^  
  
not.your.star- thanks ^_^ Yeah, I know. But you have to admit that it's easier doing book crossovers than, say, a cross of a cartoon and a book or something. I'm doing my best with all this! Thanks again!  
  
Angelsbane15- thank you! I'm glad someone appreciates my imagery details. My English teacher thinks I ramble too much! Lol, thanks again!!  
  
Mia- thanks! I like to think this is fairly unique! Don't worry, this is only the first few chapters. Legolas will play a bigger part later! ^_^ Thanks again!  
  
THANKS SO MUCH! You all are awesome! Keep the reviews(and inspiration) coming! 


	4. Getting Ready

Greetings! I'm sorry I haven't updated before this, but I had a lot to do. I probably won't be able to update again till next year.... Which is only three days away but that is beside the point! ~.^  
  
kiwi36- ^_^ I amused myself, and a lot of other people too, apparently! Thank you! *bow*  
  
FAeOfDaRkNeSs- ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Mystery of the Night- thank you! I'm working on updating as fast as I can!  
  
Hot Potter- Publication, eh? I certainly cant publish this, its all copyrighted material, but I am working on an Original story now... I might put it up on fictionpress.net. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jayde- thanks! ^_^ I'm gonna try and work on a bit of a Legolas/Hermione/Draco triangle...  
  
CaptainOddball- I love your penname! Lol, why thank you! ^_^ I personally think Draco would actually call them that! ....If her knew what a Barbie was... ^_^ Thanks again!  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers- HOW DARE YOU!.... You saw it before me! Omae o korosu! And.. Uh. I just didn't update them? ^_^ You haven't redone or updated your stories I might add missy!! Lol  
  
flying-piggy-123- I personally agree, chamber pots might be difficult to manage... yes, Draco and Hermione will eventually wind up together, but I'm thinking of adding a bit of Lego-mance to complicate things! Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Mz.Undastood-Actress- I'll answer all your reviews at once: Yup! Dun think I could deal with the orcs. Poor Draco *sniff* ^_^ I had fun sentencing him to the dungeons! YAY! I kept Draco somewhat IC. He's a difficult char to write... thanks for the review(s)!!!  
  
QueenJessica- I try my best! I've been toying with the idea for a while now. I've got quite a few of the later scene planned, just not sure how I'm gonna get there! Lol. Thanks!!  
  
Hurdlingbaybe06- thank you! I loved the irony of that. lol, thanks!!  
  
k-magic- thanks!  
  
Again, thanks to everyone who read, even if you don't review! And thanks to Paris who is reading this as I write! Lol. Now, onto the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I spent about fifteen minutes pacing my room anxiously before another maid came knocking on the door. I bid her to enter an found that she was carrying a small pad of paper, a quill, a small ink pot, a tape measure and a pile of dresses. Following her were two more elves, one carrying a tray of food and the other more dresses. The first elf beckoned them to set their burdens on the bed and table, then shooed them from the room.  
  
"Well, Lady Hermione, my name is Silmarwen. I need to be getting your measurements for dresses as well as see if we have a dress that fits you for tonight's dinner." Silmarwen said briskly, setting the paper, quill and ink pot on the table, uncorking the ink. The took the tape measure and instructed me to stand still while she took measurements.  
  
It felt like she was taking more measurements the Mr. Olivander, which was slightly frightening, considering how many inane measurements he takes. When at last she was done, the top sheet of the notepad filled with neat notes, she set aside the tape measure.  
  
"Here, I believe a few of these dresses may fit." Silmarwen began sorting through the clothes. She finally held up an elegant dark blue dress.  
  
"Is this satisfactory?" She asked. I gazed at the dress. I had never seen anything like it! The midnight-blue dress had a beautifully beaded bodice with long bell sleeves. I shoot my head.  
  
"I could never wear it. It's too beautiful! Is there anything... More practical?" I asked nervously, half afraid of offending Silmarwen, and half afraid of wearing such an exquisite garment.  
  
"Well, there is this one?" She held up another dress.  
  
The sleeves were bell sleeves again, but not as dramatically so. The color was a rich, earthy green, and the entire skirt was embroidered with golden vines. The bodice had a simple gold trim at the modest neckline and an elegant leaf border at the waist.  
  
"I love it!" I said breathlessly. It was simple, but still very pretty. Silmarwen smiled.  
  
"I think it will suit you perfectly." She said, setting down the dress. "I'll help you get into it." She said, indicating the many buttons that ran up the back. I nodded and stripped to my underwear, then slipped into the dress.  
  
Somehow it fit almost perfectly. It was a little short, but only by about two inches, but otherwise it was perfect. I stood patiently while Silmarwen took about ten minutes to do what must have been fifty tiny buttons. When she was done I stood in front of the full-length mirror beside the bathroom. I loved the dress. It suited me, the gold in the design bringing out the golden flecks in my eyes, and the green reminded me of trees and grassy fields.  
  
"Dear, we must do something about your hair!" She held up a lock of my near- waist-length hair. It was still a tangled, bushy mass of chestnut brown. It hadn't changed hardly a bit, save for the length.  
  
Silmarwen led me over to the vanity table and gently pushed me into the seat. She selected a bottle from those set out on the table top and opened it. She poured a few drops of whatever was in it into the palm of her hands. She then ran her hands through my hair, almost instantly taking out all the tangles.  
  
She then took an ivory comb and gently combed out the remaining few snarls. She then stepped back, pondering what to do with my hair.  
  
"Would you prefer your hair to be put up or left down?" She asked, looking over the accessories that lay in a dish on the vanity top.  
  
"Up would be preferable." I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure what she could do with my hair. I usually pulled it into a ponytail or a half-bun, but I was sure that would not be appropriate. It seemed that almost all dinners here were formal occasions.  
  
My doubts were erased, however, when Silmarwen took another bottle and poured a thin, gel-like substance onto her hands and began to work them through my hair. She twisted parts up here and there and finally secured it all with a few pins. She handed me a hand mirror so I could look at the back of my head.  
  
"Oh wow!" I managed to gasp out. She had put my hair into a complicated yet elegant twist that looked like a Celtic knot almost. It looked sleek and it wasn't frizzy. She did a much better job than Lavender had with the French twist in my fourth year. Glancing out my window I noticed that the sun was beginning to set over the treetops.. I sighed. I quickly ran through my head basic etiquette and tried to remember some Elven customs. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Lady Hermione, you will be escorted to dinner by one of Lord Elrond's sons." Silmarwen chuckled. "I honestly never could tell them apart."  
  
There was a firm knock on the door.  
  
Silmarwen opened the door. A male elf stood there, smiling.  
  
"Silmarwen! [Lairen told me I might find you here.]" He said, embracing her.  
  
"Lady Hermione, this is my husband, Finrod Helyanwë. [Love, this is Lady Hermione, my newest charge.]" Silmarwen introduced him. I must have looked confused because Silmarwen clarified. "I told him that I was helping take care of you." I smiled and attempted a curtsy.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Lady Hermione, Elladen (or was it Elrohir?) Will be here shortly. I must leave now. Have a pleasant evening!" Finrod swept her out of the room. My smile faded into a somewhat wistful expression as I closed the door behind them.  
  
I returned to the pacing I had been so deeply involved in until Silmarwen came. I suddenly remembered the food that had been brought. I glanced over at it. It still sat there. I shook my head.  
  
"I'll be eating dinner in a short while anyway." I told myself aloud. Another knock came at my door. I turned abruptly and walked to the door. I opened the door to a stoic faced elf.  
  
"Good Evening Lady Hermione. I've been asked to escort you to dinner." Elrohir. He was less more reserved than his brother, I had noticed. He offered an arm which I politely accepted. Gently pulling the door closed, I turned to face him.  
  
"I'm ready." I said. He nodded and we set off through the twisting maze of halls.  
  
Finally we reached the tall oak doors. The entrance to the Great Hall. I took a deep breath to collect myself. The doors were pushed open. At first glance I saw the huge fire in the middle of the room, the smoke escaping by means of a hole in the ceiling, and many, many elves were mingling about.  
  
All eyes were on me as we entered the hall. Understandably, they had never seen me before, and there were probably rumors galore flying around about me. I had to take another deep breath.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know what I love? When I start a chapter, and finish all the reviews that have shown up on the page, then I type my chapter, and go back to find more reviews!!  
  
Shadow violet212- thanks Paris! ^_^  
  
ri0t-gurl- I was actually thinking about that! I think next chapter I'm going to do a bit of everyone's POV. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thanks again to everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and deign it worthy of a review! A few notes on names: I got the names from The Elvish Name Generator at Using the names of my friends and family. This does not necessarily mean that these characters are based on these people. Their names were just handy ^_^ 


	5. The Feast

*Jaw drops* Oh. My. Word. 65 reviews!! That's more than I've ever gotten! Thank you all so much!! I can't decide if this is good or bad, but due to the abundance of reviews, I can't thank everyone personally anymore, that would take up precious time and space. Therefore I will only reply to some reviews, particularly from people who ask question that will not be answered in the near future of the story.  
  
In response to a popular question: The Elvish Name Generator: I searched Google for Elven Names and it's the very first site on the list.  
  
Remorseful Passion: I understand that Chapter 4 wasn't quite as good as the previous chapter, but that is mostly due to the lack of activity. I kind of had to stretch it to make the chapter cover a good four or five hours. I hope you're better! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CaptainOddball: Awfully long review!! You and your friend remind me of my friend Jazz. Her name is Sailor Clueless! Lol, Thank you. That name generator is very, very handy!  
  
Shadow Violet212: I'm not gonna waste finger muscles on you, I can talk to you almost every day!  
  
Sei: thank you! I like being original, I know it's hard to do these days. BTW, any relation to a gut from the Manga series Mars ;-)?  
  
OrlandoBloomIsSHottie: Thank you so much for that offer! I may have to take you up on it in the near future ^_^  
  
To kiwi36, Tachikawa, crystal_silver, Hermy, Ri0t-gurl, yoogrl, noxavis, little-lost-one, Nikki, and dizzydragon: Thank so much for reviewing!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Elrohir's POV~  
  
Lady Hermione looked lovely, but she was extremely nervous. She hid it well, I must admit. Her hands shook occasionally, but her face was masked with a brave smile. When we reached the carved oak doors that led into the Great Hall, Lady Hermione took a deep breath. It seemed to steady her and give her confidence, because her face set into a determined expression.  
  
The doors were opened and she gasped slightly. I faintly smiled, remembering my first impression of the magnificent gathering place. We were not the first, not were we the last to arrive. The hall was only half- filled, but every pair of eyes swiveled to look at us. Rather, at Lady Hermione.  
  
I doubt she knew of the many rumors flying around about her, humans tend to be a little dense. But then again, she seemed a bright girl, and she was a wizard. That part baffled me, but who am I to question the Valar's reasons for everything?  
  
We entered the hall amid the stares. I sent a swift glare at the other elves and they, one by one, averted their gaze. Lady Hermione didn't notice, however, as she stared up at the ceiling. I glanced up, too. The ceiling was painted to mimic the stars and moon, with a few wispy clouds floating by. Sometimes it seemed almost real, as it did tonight.  
  
"hmm." I heard her mutter.  
  
"What is it, Lady Hermione?" I asked softly as we walked towards the raised dais at the end of the long hall.  
  
"Nothing." She whispered. She did, however, continually glance at the ceiling.  
  
The dais at the end of the room held three thrones. The highest one was fro King Thranduil. At his right sat his son, Legolas, and at his left, tonight's guest of honor, King Aragorn.  
  
I was surprised when King Aragorn sent messengers to Rivendell to ask for an escort for himself and Lady Arwen to Mirkwood, and of course volunteered. I traveled with Elladen and Alatáriël to Gondor, to Minas Tirith. Within hours of our arrival, we set out again. We took two weeks to reach the edges of Mirkwood. Alatáriël traveled ahead to the palace with Arwen, and we followed more slowly, having heard a noise far off the path.  
  
That was when we encountered the two humans being attacked by orcs. There were only seven of them, and we killed them quickly. Legolas had insisted on carrying the lady back to the palace, while we casually draped the boy over one of the horses. Judging from how he had behaved so far, I would not like to be there when the boy finds out the 'indignity' he suffered for the sake of a 'Mudblood'. I must remember to ask what exactly a Mudblood is...  
  
~Legolas's POV~  
  
The doors opened to reveal Elrohir and Lady Hermione. She looked quite beautiful in the dress she wore, it suited her. I noticed how she kept glancing up at the ceiling. I smiled.  
  
I had been the one to commission several very talented elves from Lothlorien to paint it. Naturally, the stars were as they saw them, but it was beautiful none the less.  
  
Elrohir and Lady Hermione approached the dais, and I saw Elrohir whisper something to her, and she nodded almost imperceptibly. When they stood in front of my father, Finrod announced them.  
  
"Lady Hermione of Hogwarts, escorted by Lord Elrohir of Rivendell." Finrod gave a small smile of reassurance to Lady Hermione, who smiled back. She curtsied, a little clumsily, for my father as Elrohir bowed.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Lady Hermione. I was unsure if you would be well enough." My father grinned broadly at her. Hermione seemed to relax at his friendly gesture.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Lady Hermione curtsied again. "I am honored to be here, amongst the beauty of your kingdom." Father's grin grew slightly wider.  
  
"You are a guest of honor tonight. Please, eat and drink to your hearts content!" Lady Hermione smiled and nodded, thanked him again and wandered off, escorted by Elrohir. Elladen emerged from the crowd as they passed him, grinning broadly and holding up a small flask. Elrohir looked at him sternly, but then chuckled, while Lady Granger seemed to scold him mildly. I would bet a large sum of gold that Elladen had just put something in the herbal water. Shaking my head slightly I turned back to watch my father greet the next people in line.  
  
~Elladen's POV~  
  
"Oy! Elrohir!" I saw my brother and called for his attention. Then I noticed Lady Hermione with him. I grinned.  
  
"I must warn you not to drink the herbal water, I managed to procure some whiskey while we were in Gondor." I held up the leather flask. Elrohir shook his head, then smiled.  
  
"What will we do with you, dear brother?"  
  
"Someone could get sick from you doing that!" Lady Hermione scolded in a bossy tone, somehow conveying that she had been in the position before.  
  
"Lady Hermione, Elves to not fall ill so easily." I replied with a low bow. She chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"I suppose you're right. But what about King Aragorn?"  
  
"Our brother is made of sterner stuff than one may think."  
  
I noticed that the musician had begun a spirited dance tune, so I took Lady Hermione's hand.  
  
"Would you care to dance, milady?" I asked. Lady Hermione flushed.  
  
"I-well, I can't really-that is to say-I Don't really d-dance..." She stuttered. I grinned.  
  
"No worries! Come, this dance is easy enough."  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
All but one of my guards had left. I believe something about a big party or feast or ball or whatever they called them here. I growled.  
  
This was royally messed up. Granger was being treated like a queen, while I was trapped here in this pit of a dungeon.  
  
I stopped myself.  
  
"It could be worse." I muttered to myself.  
  
"That's correct, sir." The guard replied. He was sitting in the corner, facing my cell, bu he hadn't spoken until now. I realized why. He had a distinctly feminine voice. I hid a laugh, but he heard me anyway.  
  
"Quiet, prisoner. I don't want to have to bind your arms and mouth.  
  
"You sound like a girl!" I managed to get out before I collapsed in a fit of laughter. It just was too funny. I noticed she stood, the candlelight flickered behind her, making the image of a tall, menacing dementor. I suddenly felt cold, and all mirth left me.  
  
"I am, thank you. Do you have a problem with that?" He, or SHE, now, threw back her hood to reveal very long, dark hair, pulled back in a braid, dark eyes that twinkled, half in amusement, half in irritation, and an elegant face, though seemingly battle-hardened. I noted a thin scar running from beside her eye to just below her temple.  
  
"A woman is guarding my cell? Oh, this is rich! I cannot believe this, oh if I had my wand you would be gone in an instant!"  
  
"I am Alatáriël, an Elf of Imladris, and you are a mortal boy from nowhere." She said coldly. I shivered again.  
  
"My father is the most powerful man where I come from. Even a KING would bow to his wishes!" Alatáriël raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so?" She inquired.  
  
"It is." I said arrogantly. Ha. She was on the opposite side of thick metal bars, what could she do to me?  
  
"So you are a prince?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes." I said. If this really was Second Earth or whatever Granger was prattling on about, then a little white lie could not hurt. Alatáriël looked skeptical. Then her expression changed to thoughtful. Then she smiled.  
  
"We shall see." She picked up a set of keys, sorted through them, and then unlocked my cell. "Let me bind your hands." She ordered. I looked at her. She was exactly my height. I could easily take her down. I carefully shifted, ready to jump at her the moment she came near.  
  
She took a step forward and I sprang.  
  
She completely sidestepped me and aimed a kick to my back.  
  
I dropped to the ground, groaning.  
  
"Oh stop being a baby. Human." She spat the word out as she tied my hand behind my back and then helped me to my feet. "Come on. If you are what you say you are, you will easily pass judgment before the King of Mirkwood."  
  
I gulped. The Kind of Mirkwood? Mr. Barbie's father? Crap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this was an extremely short chapter, but I haven't updated in forever! I'm going to try and update at least one of my other fics as well. I would also like to ask you, my reviewers, a favor. I wrote a short story a while back titled 'Final Resting Place', and posted it on FF.N. I recently had an idea to amend it with a sort of prequel. Would you be interested in reading it if I did? The addition would only be perhaps a page in Word, but it would tell part of the story of the diving instructor in Final Resting Place. I would like opinions. If I were to do this, I would take down FRP and edit it slightly for grammar, spelling, ETC and then repost it with the prequel. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review!! (hint, hint, lol!) 


	6. Dances with Elves

Good grief, it's been months since I've updated! And reading back on all those awesome reviews I've received almost makes me doubt that I can pull it off! But I'll update none the less!  
  
To my reviewers: Yes, I'm finally updating! everyone jumps for joy Wish me luck! If this chapter is total crap I may re-write it though!  
  
WARNING: Possible OOC, potential AU. You've been warned.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
So, somehow, this, this, THING, after whipping my arse without even trying, was dragging me to have a bit of a chat with someone who called himself the King of Mirkwood. Where's Granger when you need her? She'd explain what's going on.  
  
Alatril, or whatever her name was, was leading me like a dog, my hands tied and a rope secured around my neck so that it would not tighten and choke me, but that it would not loosen and allow me to slip away either. She hummed a tune as she dragged me through the halls, completely ignoring me. I growled, but kept up with her relentless pace.  
  
Finally we reached a set of enormous oak doors, hand carved with intricate designs of trees and vines. I glanced at the armed guards, both carrying a sword, knives and a bow and quiver of arrows. The woman leading me spoke with them in a language I didn't understand, and they nodded. One of them entered the room and announced something.  
  
"May I ask WHAT is going on?" I said, more demanding than inquiring.  
  
"We're requesting an audience with the King."  
  
I had managed a peek inside the room as the doors had opened a bit to admit the guard. There seemed to be a large party going on.  
  
"In the middle of all these festivities?" I asked sweetly, trying to buy more time to construct my lies. The woman looked at me with an expression that clearly said 'Duh.' I resigned myself to my fate, knowing it was useless to argue. I was not going to lower myself to be beaten by this..... girl..... again.  
  
The guard returned and bowed us into the hall, which was deathly silent. The music I had heard a moment ago was silent, and all eyes were on us. The woman seemed to be basking in the attention as she smiled an walked down the middle of the pathway that had cleared itself for us.  
  
"Come on." Alatáriël hissed, jerking the rope that bound my hands. I was led through a large crowd of extremely beautiful people. Well, they were! Their skin was flawless, much like my own, and most had fair, golden hair. I suppose a few of them could pass for Malfoys if they trimmed their hair. They at least had decent posture, and a seemingly natural poise. I easily picked out those people that had threw me in the dungeon, they were of the few who had dark hair.  
  
"My Lord." She bowed low in front of Mr. Barbie and a man whom I assumed was his father, sitting on tall carved thrones. On the other side of Mr. Barbie's father was one of the guys who had 'rescued' Granger and I, as well as a lady of the most ethereal beauty I have ever seen.  
  
"Alatáriël, welcome. I was not able to greet you properly before." The king guy smiled warmly. Alatáriël nodded.  
  
"It is not a problem, my Lord. I understand that you were busy." Alatáriël dropped to her knees before the three. "Milords, this human has claimed to me that he is a Prince of wherever he hails from. I humbly request permission to punish him for his blatant lie."  
  
"One moment! You said you'd let what's-his-name pass judgment on me!" I exclaimed, outraged. The woman glared sharply at me, and once again I found reminisce of my father. I fell silent, but glared back.  
  
"His insubordination must be excused, he claims that a King would bow to his father. I believe he is delusional, potentially dangerous. Perhaps we should send him to Lord Elrond, for he is skilled in healing, of the body and mind."  
  
There were murmurs throughout the room. I glared at various people, but that only fueled their whisperings, it appeared. Inwardly, I sighed. This place was screwed up.  
  
An elegant woman approached. She wasn't as radiant as the others, in fact, by their standard she was quite plain, but she was kind of pretty I guess.  
  
"Lady, the poor wretch is indeed delusional, but it is no fault of his own. The father he speaks of has poisoned his mind since he was a child."  
  
MERLIN THAT GIRL WAS GRANGER!  
  
"Granger! Get me out of this mess!" I demanded. She sent me a sharp look.  
  
"Malfoy, as much as I dislike it, I am helping you. Stop being a brat for once." She hissed.  
  
I noted that the King was looking on in amusement.  
  
"Please have mercy on him, he does not know what he is saying, or to whom he speaks. He has been, all his life, deceived into believing his superiority by Lord Voldemort and his father." She pleaded. The two kings appeared even more amused.  
  
"Do not worry, Lady Hermione. No harm will come to him." King Thranduil smiled again. "Please, young man, tell me. Why do you think I should bow to you?"  
  
I was taken aback by the question. "Because. I'm pureblooded, I'm magic, and my father could buy you out of your crown." I said in a very matter of fact tone.  
  
"Ah, of course. And I, Thranduil, son of Oropher, one of the Grey Elves of Doriath, of a long line of full-blooded Kings of Elves, I am Immortal, and I could buy the crown right back." I hesitated, and Granger took the opportunity to interject.  
  
"Milords, I am ashamed that I could feel such, but I loathe him and his family. I merely ask that you treat him with some modicum of respect, as he is a fellow student, and no more."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like you mean that, Mudblood." I sneered. She looked livid.  
  
"Be thankful I do not have my wand, Ferret, or I'd hex you to Mordor and back!" She paused. "Or perhaps not back."  
  
There were gasps of surprise and horror amongst the other people. Oh come on, surely that insult can't be that offensive to them?  
  
"Lady Hermione, you would wish Mordor on this boy?" one of the men asked. It was one of the dark-haired ones who had been hanging out near her.  
  
"Yes, Elrohir. He deserves it almost as much as his father." Granger said.  
  
"Milord, shall I return him to the dungeons?" Alatáriël asked. The 'king' seemed to be debating for a moment.  
  
"No. Put him in a room with a 24 hour guard. Will that satisfy the Lady?" He glanced at Granger. She nodded.  
  
"Nothing too extravagant, don't waste it on his ungrateful arse." She said. The people looked slightly astonished at her language, but then again, with the formality that these people displayed, I imagine 'ladies' were not supposed to curse. Alatáriël bowed.  
  
"Come, child." She said, tugging the rope a bit. I held back a retort as she led me out of the hall. Almost as soon at the door closed, I heard music filter out again, a lively dance tune.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I watched as Draco was led away by that she-elf. Almost the moment the doors closed, the band began to play again. This time, it was another light, airy dance tune.  
  
"Would you care for a dance, Lady Hermione?" Elladen asked again. I shook my head.  
  
"I did last time." I replied. He grinned.  
  
"Honestly, I won't take no for an answer." He said, spinning me off into the crowd of dancing elves. I chanced a glance up at the dais where Legolas and King Thranduil sat. Aragorn was missing, as was the ethereal beauty who had sat next to him. I assumed now that that woman was Arwen. I didn't get a chance to look for them in the crowd, Elladen was attempting to teach me the moderately complex steps.  
  
I laughed along as I kept messing up. I finally got the steps right... just in time for the song to end. The next song was a much slower one, a waltz almost, just with a weird beat. Elladen led me over nearer the wall where there were a few benches that one could sit on. I sat down with a sigh, flushed from dancing.  
  
I had only sat a moment when Prince Legolas approached me.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Hermione." He said. I smiled up at him.  
  
"Good Evening, Milord." I said hesitantly. For some reason, I was not sure how to act around him. He was being kind enough to me, but I was determined not to read anything into it.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked. Suddenly, for a moment, it seemed like the world had stopped. My mouth went dry.  
  
"O-of course..." I said, standing up and taking his hand.  
  
"Lucky you, Legolas. I had to drag her onto the dance floor!" Elladen joked. I flushed red, turned, and did something very immature. I stuck out my tongue at him. Both Elladen and Legolas laughed.  
  
I followed Legolas into the crowd, suddenly incredibly self-conscious. He placed his free hand on my waist as I placed mine on his shoulder.  
  
"I just remembered... I can't dance." I said. Legolas laughed again. I loved his laugh, it's so warm and smooth. Like honey...  
  
"Well, just follow my lead then." He said.  
  
For the next few moments I stared at my feet, trying to make sure I didn't step on his feet.  
  
"Don't worry so much." He said. "Look at my face, not my feet." He chuckled. I smiled and did so.  
  
"You look quite beautiful. You could pass for an elf right now." Legolas said quietly. I jumped slightly.  
  
"I will take that as the highest compliment possible, Prince Legolas." I said shyly.  
  
"Lady Hermione, if you do not mind my asking, what is tour relationship with that boy? Malfoy, was it?" Legolas asked. "You do not love him at all."  
  
"I do not hate him. What I feel for him is the opposite of love." I replied.  
  
"Truly you don't hate him?"  
  
"No. The opposite of love is indifference. I do loathe him, but I am indifferent to him as well. I could never hate him."  
  
"Why not? From the way you spoke to and of him, you would think him a mass murderer."  
  
"His father is. And aren't you contradicting yourself? You're saying that I can't hate him, and then asking why I don't."  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
"You think too much, Lady Hermione. A Scholar, I'm sure, is what you'll be."  
  
I laughed slightly. The song that had been playing now ended, and another began. This one was a bit more melancholy, but beautiful nonetheless. I spotted Elrohir approaching from behind Legolas' back. He tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Might I be allowed to cut in? Technically, I am the Lady's escort, and I have yet to have a dance with her." He said. I smiled. Legolas nodded, and then bowed to me.  
  
"Thank you for the dace, Lady Hermione." He said, before he vanished into the crowd. Elrohir then took my hand and began leading me in the dance.  
  
"What we're you and Legolas talking about?" He asked casually.  
  
"Malfoy." I said. "Debating weather or not I hated him and why."  
  
"Do you hate him?"  
  
"No. I am indifferent. Sure, I dislike him, even loathe him. But not hate."  
  
"And why is that?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Because. Hate is a passion. So is love. Love and hate are too close for me to hate him." I explained logically.  
  
"Indeed. You have the analytical mind of a scholar. You say you attend a school of wizardry?"  
  
"Yes. Hogwarts."  
  
"How is that possible? I've never heard of a female wizard, much less a school where children could go learn the art."  
  
"I come from a different world, Elrohir. Very different." I said simply. The rest of the dance was spent in silence. When the song ended and the band struck up another spirited dance tune, I excused myself.  
  
"I'm rather tired. I should sit and rest, I haven't had this much excitement in quite a long time." I said as Elrohir led me back to one of the benches.  
  
"I'll go get you something to drink." Elrohir said before striding off. Almost as soon as he was gone, several she-elves approached me.  
  
"Hello, Lady Hermione." One of the said.  
  
"Hello... Erm, if you don't mind my asking, how do you know my name?" I replied, unsure.  
  
"Everyone knows your name now. Is it true what they say? That you're a female wizard?" another of the elves asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know entirely what's been said in these rumors, but I am a female wizard. We're called witches where I come from."  
  
"My name is Alassë Anwamanë. These are my sisters, Eámanë and Merenwen. Merenwen does not speak Westron, though."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." I said pleasantly.  
  
"[Can you show us some magic?]" Asked Merenwen. I could only tell that was her question because of her tone.  
  
"She wants to know if you can show us some magic." Alassë clarified.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need my wand to do that. And I'm not sure, see, my magic seems amplified here. I don't want to break anything." I said. Alassë translated for Merenwen. She looked slightly saddened. "I can try, though." I said in an attempt to comfort her. Alassë translated this and she brightened up considerably. "Tomorrow, alright? Meet me back here in the hall. I'll see what I can do."  
  
It was then that Elrohir returned with drinks. The girls bid me farewell and left.  
  
"I see you met the Anwamanë sisters." He said. "Pleasant enough, but a bit gossipy." He handed me a goblet of red liquid. I immediately recognized it to be wine.  
  
Somehow, I didn't feel like protesting the consumption of alcohol by under age people. Probably because I was the only one under age in this entire hall. I took a sip and found it to be quite to my taste, almost like a light fruit juice, but with a slight tang.  
  
I was, by now, quite tired. I tapped Elrohir on the arm.  
  
"Do you think I could return to my rooms now? I'm quite tired." I said. Elrohir nodded. We left quietly, nodding to the guards, and returned to my room. So tired, was I, that after I bid Elrohir a good night, I did not bother to change out of the dress before falling asleep on the large bed.  
  
There you go, extra long chapter to make up for not updating! Or kind of longisher I guess. In any case, I hope you enjoyed! Review please! Flames will be used to burn the Dust Bunnies into oblivion. 


	7. Breakfast with Arwen

Heh... I sincerely apologize for the extended delay, but... Things got in the way. School, social life (social life? What's that?), other fanfics, and writer's block among them. But, here I am, updating! Woot. Go me. And now, To my reviewers!  
  
Dizzydragon: I rather liked writing that part. My mind tends to think in semi-circles like that.  
  
Bobette the builder: he he he, yes, many question. Many, many questions...  
  
Hotpinkflamingo: yes, the Legolas in my fic is primarily based on Mr. Bloom's portrayal, at least image wise. Personality wise, he is based amore on my own speculation of how he would act outside of a war-time.  
  
And to Crazy Luver, Correspondence, Cassandra the Evil, citcat299, pixidust09, UntitledN'stayinthatway, flying-piggy-123, Karana Belle, Rochi, and firefoxgirl: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!  
  
(#)  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I woke the next morning to sunlight streaming across my face. For a moment, I was confused. Then I sat up and remembered where I was.  
  
"Stupid Malfoy..." I muttered. I stood up and smoothed out my rumpled skirt. I realized I had slept the entire night in the exquisite garment. I sighed.  
  
"Lady Hermione? Are you awake?" I heard a soft voice call.  
  
"I am." I replied, going to open the door. The moment I had, Silmarwen from the day before entered, carrying several dresses.  
  
"These were made for you last night." She informed me. "First you may take a bath, and then we'll get you dressed. Lady Arwen has asked that you join her in her chambers for breakfast."  
  
"Lady A-Arwen?" I stammered. I gulped slightly. The most beautiful elf in Middle-Earth had asked for my company?  
  
"Yes. Now, come on." She smiled as she took me into the bathroom. The tub, I found, actually had running water. Silmarwen drew a bath of hot water for me and poured in a few different oils, which, when they hit the water, filled the room with a pleasant fragrance. She helped me get out of the dress and I climbed, slightly self-consciously, into the tub.  
  
Silmarwen then ordered me to relax as she poured something onto my hair and began to work it into a lather. She caught me slightly off guard by dumping a bucketful of water over my head to rise it. She then handed me a cloth and a small jar of what I assumed to be soap, and told me to wash myself as she prepared my clothes for the day.  
  
Once I was done I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. The fabric was soft and warm, and seemed to dry even better than an ordinary terrycloth towel. I walked into the main room where Silmarwen handed me my undergarments. I put them on and stood, staring dumbfounded at the three dresses the Silmarwen had laid out.  
  
"You may pick which one you want to wear today." She said. I gaped slightly. All three were at least as beautiful as the one I wore last night. One was similar to the midnight blue creation that Silmarwen had shown me the day before, save the knee-length bell sleeves had been shortened, and only flared from the elbow down. The second one was cream- colored with crimson edges, as though the hen had been dipped in red dye and the color let seep up and fade into the fabric a few inches. There were tiny pearls sewn onto the neckline in a lace pattern. The third one was a lighter blue than the first, but still a deep cerulean color, with silver trim. It was sleeveless, and seemed to fall about the body like the dresses of the Greek goddesses. I smiled lightly.  
  
"I'll wear that one." I said, pointing to the last one. Silmarwen smiled.  
  
"Beautiful. Now, come on, put it on. It's not hard, no buttons this time. Here, turn around, I'll tie it for you." She then led me over to the vanity table. Using the same stuff she put in my hair the day before, she worked out all the tangles and then looked at me through the mirror.  
  
"Do you want your hair up or down?" She asked.  
  
"How about half up, half down?" I suggested. Almost no sooner than I finished she had begin. She pulled the top half of my hair into an elegant bun, leaving a few wisps to frame my face, and left the rest to fall down my back.  
  
"You're ready. Come, I'll show you to Lady Arwen's rooms." Silmarwen said. I grabbed my wand and tucked it into the sash of the gown, between folds of fabric so that it wouldn't be seen. I followed her nervously through the labyrinthine hallways to what seemed to be another tower. I was led up the stairs. At the top there was a small chamber that had only one door. Silmarwen knocked lightly. The delicate woman – elf – soon opened the door with a warm smile.  
  
"Good morning, Silmarwen, Lady Hermione." She said kindly. Silmarwen bowed and left. Arwen gestured for me to enter the parlor. Apparently, the King and Queen had an enormous suite. I supposed it could be likened to a penthouse, so grand it was.  
  
"I hear you have quite an interesting story, Lady Hermione." Arwen said as we sat down in comfortable chairs next to a small table. "My husband would only tell me so much. Tea?"  
  
"Yes please." I said quietly. She poured me a cup of tea into a beautiful teacup. The tea set, I believe, would put the Queen of England's finest to shame. I held it carefully, terrified that it would break. Arwen laughed lightly.  
  
"These Elven cups are stronger than you give them credit for." She said. I managed a smile and a sheepish chuckle.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just no used to all of this." I said. "Suddenly plunged into a world I know little about, save what's in my book."  
  
"I rather know the feeling." Arwen said, a slightly bittersweet edge to her voice. "I lived my life as an elf, and then, after 2000 years, living in and becoming the Queen of a mortal realm was, well..."  
  
"Major culture shock?" I supplied. She smiled.  
  
"Would you like some fruit?" She asked, offering a plate of several rather exotic fruits. I picked up what appeared to be similar to a Mango. Taking a tentative bite, I realized it did rather taste like a mango, but it had a lighter quality, it wasn't as heavy a taste.  
  
"Thank you." I said. She nodded.  
  
"Actually... I am rather interested in my husband's claim that you are, in fact, a female wizard. Is this indeed true?" She asked, now staring at me intently.  
  
"In my world, we prefer the term witch. It's not the same type of magic as the Wizards here perform. Actually, it's probably infinitely more complex. You see, here amongst the more major spells and such are lights and levitation, am I correct?" Arwen nodded. "Where I am from, those are among the most rudimentary skills."  
  
"May I see some of this magic?"  
  
I pulled my wand out of the sash where I had tucked it.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure about this. It seems as though the magic I posses is... amplified in these surroundings. It is my guess that the Elves' natural magic, combined with Middle-Earth's natural magic creates something similar to a magic megaphone. I think that it's rather like what happens when you put a few sparks onto a pile of kindling." I explained.  
  
"What would be a harmless spell you could try?"  
  
"Well..." I said, thinking hard. "I could try a simple light spell, but I'm afraid that until I can control how much magic I put into it, it would be blinding... Hmm... Would you happen to have anything that's broken?" I asked.  
  
"I do, actually." Arwen said, standing up and walking over to the mantle where there lay a large bowl. "This was a vase that I had received from a potter in Minas Tirith as a wedding gift. It was inadvertently broken, but I could not bear to give it up. I had brought it in hopes that the elven potters he might be able to fix it." She explained. I smiled.  
  
"Alright. Here, dump the pieces onto the table." I said, standing up as well. When Arwen did so, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them and stared a the vase.  
  
"Reparo." I muttered, trying to trim how much magic I put into it. It was still powerful, though, and the pieces flew back together at a speed which I hadn't seen before. The vase was left, rocking slightly, but intact. Arwen immediately picked it up.  
  
"Extraordinary!" She exclaimed. She put the vase and bowl up on the mantle and returned to her seat across from me. "Absolutely fascinating. What else can you do?" She asked. She looked, to me, like a child entranced by a wondrous toy.  
  
"Well, about anything from repairing things like that, to destroying them, to making inanimate objects animate, transfiguring things from one object to another... Good stuff, and bad stuff. In my world, there are three unforgivable curses. Use of them is punishable by death." Arwen gasped slightly at this.  
  
"These are the Crucatious, what is used to inflict unimaginable pain, the Imperius, which is used to control the mind, and..." I hesitated before saying the last one. Arwen already looked fairly horrified.  
  
"And?" She prompted, albeit nervously.  
  
"Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse. Delivers swift, inescapable death. It doesn't leave a trace."  
  
Arwen gasped.  
  
"Who would even use these spells?" She asked softly.  
  
"Just as there is good and evil in this world, there is good and evil in my world. Lord Voldemort being a prominent evil figure. He... Well, suffice to say he is as horrid as Sauron. And his henchmen are smarter and more cunning than uruk-hai. In my world, there is a dark war being fought. Several hundred of Voldemort's men against about 50 Order members." I said. Arwen reached across the table to lay a hand on mine.  
  
"Do not despair." She said. "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. You will succeed."  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked, meaning the elven phrase she had used.  
  
"You heart is that of a lion." Arwen said with a smile. I grinned at the irony.  
  
"So says many people." I responded.  
  
"Let us speak not more of the evils of the world, tell me instead of your friends."  
  
For several hours, until the sun was high in the sky, we talked. Around noon, food was brought up to us by a maid. We then realized how hungry we were, despite having been eating the fruit here and there all morning.  
  
I looked at the tantalizing small roast witting on a bed of lettuce, surrounded by vegetables. Also brought was a loaf of bread, and silverware and plates. Arwen thanked the maid and she left.  
  
"Lovely lunch, isn't it?" Arwen said, cutting off a thick slice of the roast and putting it on her plate along with some of the vegetables. I smiled, cutting myself two slices of bread.  
  
"I'd honestly rather have a sandwich, if it isn't rude." I said, cutting also several thing slices of the roast and laying them on the bread. I pulled a leaf of the lettuce from under the roast and placed in top, then a few of the carrots. I put the top slice of bread on it, then cut it diagonally. Arwen watched, again fascinated by my strange customs, as I picked up the sandwich and took a bite.  
  
"What is that called?" She asked.  
  
"A sandwich. In my world, invented by the Earl of Sandwich in the 1600's. I think." I said with a giggle. Arwen looked at her own plate and smiled. She cut two slices of bread and placed her roast between them, picking it up to eat. She smiled in delight at the ease with which she could eat it.  
  
"Pretty good, eh?" I said, taking another bit of my own. Somehow, Arwen made even eating a sandwich look elegant. I laughed inwardly at the thought.  
  
After we had finished out sandwiches, Arwen suggested we take a walk around the gardens. I agreed, so about 10 minutes later found us admiring the lush gardens of the Mirkwood palace.  
  
"It is said that Prince Legolas himself helped plant some of these roses." Arwen said. I blushed slightly at the name.  
  
"They certainly are lovely." I said in reply.  
  
"You know, Prince Legolas is looking for a wife."  
  
"Is he?" I asked casually, no realizing that the pitch of my voice had raised slightly.  
  
"Yes." Arwen said. "He has confided in my husband and myself that if he does not find a suitable wife in the next century, he will cross into the west with Gimli as his companion."  
  
"Ahh... Yes, indeed." I said, recalling how that eventually came to pass. I kept this to myself, however, saying simply "I've little doubt he shall find what his heart yearns for."  
  
Well said, I told myself. Well said.  
  
"I saw you dancing with him." Arwen said. This caught me off guard, as it had been her most blatant statement so far on our stroll.  
  
"Could I really refuse the Prince a dance?" I said, slightly uncomfortable. Arwen seemed to note this.  
  
"You fancy him."  
  
This statement really threw me for a loop.  
  
"What?!" I cried. "Nay, Lady. You have it wrong. Anything you take for infatuation is merely shock at meeting the Prince, as he is merely a storybook character in my world." I said quickly. Arwen just smiled knowingly. I was fairly quiet for the rest of the day.  
  
(#)  
  
Again, I beg forgiveness for not updating!! And for the lack of Draco in this chapter... Yeah, um, gomen!" 


	8. A short interlude

Oh... Valar... Earlier I was bemoaning the fact that I had no inspiration whatsoever for this fic... and then I came and checked my stats and I was utterly blown away. ONE HUNDRED reviews! This is the first fic I have EVER had make it to the triple digits! I am just in awe of you guys, you all are totally awesome! This unworthy one humbly begs your forgiveness for the incredibly long delay!

Many, many, many, many thanks go out to my reviewers!

Karana Belle, elijahsbaby1981, flying-piggy-123, Crazy Luver, Invisible Voice, iluvschool, firefoxgirl, and legolasandmeforever!! Especially firefoxgirl, who was my 100th reviewer! Kudos!

Now... On to the fic...

Div

)Hermione's POV(

It's been a week. An entire week. I've been stuck here an entire week. I can't help but wonder about Draco. I mean, I haven't seen him since that ball...

Either way, I've practiced a bit with my wand, trying to control how much power I put into my spells. I wasn't necessarily successful at first, a flaw which resulted in a tree exploding into virtual dust, and a twig being turned into an EXTREMELY pointed needle. I mean, very pointed. Sharper than a mithril blade pointed. Sharper than a neurosurgeon's needles sharp. So sharp I had to turn it back into a twig in order to pick it up and not cut my fingers to ribbons.

Well, those among other things. I did do helpful stuff, though. I repaired some cracks in the palace walls, some murals were restored to perfection, and I even attempted to make the ceiling in the Great Hall like the one at Hogwarts. I wasn't entirely successful, but the stars do seem to have a bit more of a twinkle.

I've discovered that with this highly boosted magical ability, I don't really need to say incantations, just... well, I suppose it could be called communicating telepathically with my wand. It takes a bit more concentration, which is hard when I'm also trying to control the amount of power I put into it, but it's worth it. I can do spells that I don't know the incantation for, like the Great Hall's ceiling.

It's quite fascinating, really. I've been learning more about Elvish culture and such. Dinner is always a spectacular sight. Everyone is always dressed formally, and there is always live music playing in the background. As a result, people are often dancing, weather its supposed to be a ball or not. Its really amazing. I've learned at least three Elvish folk dances.

Once we get back to Hogwarts, I'm going to have to talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can organize a themed ball this year. Wouldn't that be amazing?

I wish Harry and Ron could see this... I sighed, trailing off into thoughts of my two best friends.

"Dreaming of Potty and Weasel?" I heard a sneering voice behind me.

"Malfoy! What—how? What are you doing out of your room?" I whirled around, shocked.

"That Thrandull person let me out for a bit. I have to be back at the room soon enough, but for now I'm free."

"Great..." I muttered with another sigh. "So I'm to be plagued with you for the afternoon?"

"Well, I'm sure a normal human would call it 'graced with the presence of the almighty Draco Malfoy', but what you said works as well, I suppose." Draco said airily. I couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not, so I remained silent.

"I'm going to a walk." I said abruptly, standing up and walking towards the palace doors.

"I haven't been outside for a while." Draco said, following me. I stopped.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I don't know the way out, dummy."

I stopped and gaped.

"Dummy?" I asked bluntly. Draco nodded, and I burst out laughing. "DUMMY! The great Draco Malfoy calling someone _dummy!_"

"Shut up." Draco muttered. I finally managed to calm down enough to make my way outside.

Wait. When did I start calling him Draco in my mind?!

)Draco's POV(

The idiot muggle-born. How dare she make fun of my choice of derogative words?!

... Alright, admittedly it wasn't the best comeback...

But she didn't have to laugh!

What am I thinking? This is insane. I've been trapped in this hell-hole for the past week, and now I have to follow Granger to escape! It's stupid. And I'm usually more eloquent that this.

I'd say I needed help if it wasn't a well known fact that Malfoys never need help.

And now I'm talking to myself and attempting to justify myself to myself... That made little sense...

Geeze. Some fresh air will do me good...

Div

I'm really sorry, I know it's incredibly short! My sincerest apologies if this does not meet the standard you apparently have come to expect of me. If it totally sucks I'll go back and redo it later... But until then... Dewa Mata!


	9. Old Friends

My most sincere apologies to all my readers. I hope I haven't lost you all! In case you don't read YuGiOh or Beyblade, where the bulk of my fics are, I moved about 9-10 months ago, halfway across the country. It was in this move that I lost several of my favorite outfits, my laptop, my favorite blanket and ALL my ideas for this fic, which was the most devastating loss.

Hence, I am somewhat starting over. I re-read what I had, I thought back a bit, thought forward a bit, and eventually returned to some semblance of my original plot. I warn: My writings style has changed somewhat, and I'm sort of out of practice anyway, so bear with me until I get back on course.

So many, many thank-yous go out to my reviewers. Over one-hundred reviews, the most I have for any fic on this site, even after this has been inactive for ten months and 27 days(if my calculations are correct), and my other fics have more chapters anyway. My deepest gratitude to everyone.

* * *

)Draco's POV(

"Those are Elannor. I remember Samwise Gamgee named his daughter for them, he was so entranced by their beauty." Hermione explained, pointing out the flowers. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Since we had gotten outside, all she had done was talk about the flowers here and there, and their significance.

"Granger, of you don't mind, I'd like to go in." I said, somewhat sourly. Hermione looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm not stopping you." She said casually before returning to looking at the flowers. I growled, turned, and stomped back along the path we had some on. After a long time, I came upon the entrance back to the palace. I hovered warily near the entrance, fully aware that beyond there was a maze of unimaginable proportions.

)Hermione's POV(

I almost felt bad for abandoning him to his own devices. All he wanted was to go back to his rooms. Then I remembered all the times he's called me names, teased me, my friends, and all of the sudden… I didn't feel so bad. In fact, I rather felt like hitting him with a tickling charm. In the charged atmosphere, it would surely be… _amusing_.

"Lady Hermione."

I turned around to see Legolas behind me. He was dressed in traveling clothes of greens and browns. The Elven cloak from Galadriel was fastened across his shoulders.

"I am preparing to go meet a party from the Lonely Mountain, and I wondered if you would like to come. There will be many warriors coming, so you do not need to feel threatened, and I would like for you to meet an old friend of mine."

My eyes widened. I was going to get to meet Gimli! I nodded with a wide grin. Legolas smiled. He turned around and gestured for someone from the group behind him to come closer.

"Lady Hermione, this is Alatáriël. She is an old friend of my family. Alatáriël, would you please help Lady Hermione find some clothes in her wardrobe to suit? I believe her own handmaiden is visiting her sister."

_How did he know about Silmarwen's absence? Well… He is the prince, but…_ I shrugged mentally and led Alatáriël back to my room in the 'tower'. She smiled upon seeing it.

"It's a lovely room, isn't it?" She said, walking over to the elaborately carved wardrobe. She threw it open and began skimming. She found me a dress with a full skirt(it looked like it had been one massive circle of fabric before a hole was cut and it put on a top) and a fitting bodice in light tan. The cloak was a deep chocolate brown, and the soft leather boots were of a tan matching the dress.

"This will suit nicely. I will do your hair for you as soon as you dress." Alatáriël finally announced, turning around. I quickly stripped off the lavender gown and stepped into the tan dress. This one laced up the front, so I had no trouble fixing it myself. I pulled on the boots, then tied around my waist the simple brown leather holster I had made for my wand. I then went to my dresser.

"Ready." I said. Alatáriël came over and picked up one of the bottles of oil from the vanity. She used only a few drops to smooth my hair before she wound it up in a simple, secure bun. She took from the wardrobe a length of wide tan ribbon and wrapped the bun. She tied it, letting the ends trail down my back. I grinned at her through the mirror.

"Nicely done." I said, standing up. "Someday, someone has to teach me how to use that stuff."

"It's not difficult. Now come, we don't want to keep everyone waiting for too long." Alatáriël led be back to the waiting party.

"Lady Hermione! We have a horse for you." Elrohir approached me, leading a beautiful dappled grey mare towards me. He helped he up into the side-saddle. I shifted slightly, never having ridden sidesaddle before. I prayed silently that I wouldn't fall off. I grabbed the worn as Elrohir tied the reins to his own horse.

"We're only walking, today. It's not a long journey." He elaborated. I nodded. I could hardly suppress the huge grin on my face as we wet off through the woods. Alatáriël was behind us, and Legolas lead the way. Among the others were Elladen, of course, and several elves I did not recognize by name or face.

I occupied myself gazing around. At length I pulled out my wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I whispered, levitating (and severing in the process) a few blades of grass. With a soft smile I transfigured and multiplied them into rose petals. I transfigured one leaf into a large woven basket to put them in. I let my hand's wade through the petals before I levitated the basket and dumped it on the whole party.

Alatáriël and Elrohir, who had been watching me the whole time (being the only ones behind or next to me) began laughing at the surprised looks from the rest of the people. They looked up and saw the basket, then looked back and saw me. I laughed at their expressions, and after a moment, they did too.

One of the elves began singing, and soon everyone else joined in. I realized that it was a welcome song as I looked ahead and saw a banner in the path. Next to the banner was a stout dwarf with a proud expression.

"Late, as usual!" The dwarf announced. Legolas laughed as he dismounted the horse.

"Complaining, as usual." He retorted before kneeling down to hug the figure. "But it is good to see you, old friend."

"And you, too, lad." Gimli replied. Legolas stood up.

"Come, there is one person here you have yet to meet." He said. He began leading Gimli towards me. I quickly slid off the horse. "I would like for you to meet Lady Hermione, Daughter of Stephen Granger."

"Gimli, son of Gloin." He introduced, bowing low. "At your service and your family's."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance." I replied, bowing as well.

"Likewise, Milady. If it's not rude... May I ask what brings you, a human, to Elven realms?"

"It is a long story, Master Gimli. Perhaps I could tell you on the way back?"

"Indeed." Gimli replied. He turned to his own party and gestured for them to come along. Legolas offered a hand to help me back up into my saddle, but I refused.

"It would be nice to walk a while." I said with a grin. Legolas nodded and took his horse by the reins.

"I shall walk as well, then." He said. "Walking is better for conversing, anyway." He said, looking at Gimli, who laughed.

Finally, I took a deep breath and began to tell my tale, from the beginning, to the rapt attention of every elf and dwarf in the company.


	10. Hermione, A History

Well, it certainly has been a while. My deepest apologies, dear readers, but I simply hadn't the time, will or paitence to sit and type up this chapter until now. Accept my apologies and lavish me with reviews, please? I love you! You may need to go back and read the tail of the last chapter, because this picks up right where I left off.

* * *

)Hermione's POV( 

"It starts seven years ago. I received a letter telling of a wondrous school where I could go to learn magic."

"A woman? And a child? Learn magic?" Gimli looked astonished.

"Indeed. Human children who have magical blood can attend when they reach eleven years of age. There are many schools like it in my world, all over the world."

"Fascinating."

"It was, really. I had always been studious, so when I got my letter I immediately began researching everything I could about the world. I read books about famous Wizards, potions, spells… Anything I could get my hands on. My parents were thrilled that I found something that could hold my interest so long." I grinned at the memory of my parents sighing and, with a faint smile, finally agreeing to let me go to the magical school. After an hour-long researched presentation, of course.

"What kinds of Wizards are famous where you're from? What do they do to be famous, if everyone can do magic anyway?"

My face, I could tell, clouded slightly. "Well… Just as there are evil wizards here, there are evil wizards in my world, too. Grindewald, for example. The school's Headmaster defeated him… And then there is… well, was, a wizard by the name of Voldemort."

"The name alone sounds evil." Legolas commented.

"That's why he was most commonly called 'He Who Must Not Be Named'… Or, for short, 'You Know Who'." I shrugged, trying to brush off the cold shiver down my spine. "He tried to kill my best friend when he was a baby. Harry, my friend, survived and the curse rebounded on Voldemort, weakening him immensely."

"Incredible!" Gimli said. "A mere babe?"

"His mother's love protected him." I said gently. Several elves nodded in assent.

"Love is a powerful magic." One said seriously. Many of the other elves murmured in agreement.

"His mother's love protected Harry until Voldemort used Harry's blood to bring him back to life, with a body and everything."

"How did he do that? I thought you said he was weakened!" Gimli said, alarmed.

"Wormtail helped him. Peter Pettigrew was his right-hand man. He used a spell involving a couple liters of serpent venom, flesh of the servant, bone of his dead father and blood of the enemy… Harry was there to witness the rebirthing." I shivered at the mere memory of the retelling of the tale. "It was horrible. He still has nightmares.

"Anyway… Voldemort went into hiding… And there were several battles. The final one happened at our school, where Harry finally defeated him. I won't go into the gruesome details, but suffice to say that it was… well, horrible." My voice dropped. "Things were only just starting to get back to normal when I came here with Draco."

"You have an interesting story, Lady Hermione." Gimli nodded. I laughed, the mood lightening.

"Oh, that's just the basics! You don't know hardly anything about Harry. He's the interesting one. Between him and Ron, they get into more trouble than Merry and Pippin ever could! And just as dangerous, mind you." I said.

"Impossible!" Gimli joked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I assure you not. There was one time, in our first year at Hogwarts…" I kind of trailed off, smiling at the memory. "We weren't friends yet. Earlier that day, Ron had insulted me and so I ran to the girl's washroom to cry. I spent the entire day there, crying and listening to Moaning Myrtle cry. When dinner came, though, Professor Quirrel came running into the Great Hall during dinner, screaming something about a troll in the dungeons."

"A troll?" Legolas cried. "In a school's dungeons!"

"Well, it wasn't in the dungeons, actually, it was in the hallway near the bathroom where I was." I corrected, enjoying the horrified looks on my companion's faces. "Anyway, Ron and Harry remembered that I was in the bathroom and didn't know about the troll, so they came to find me and warn me."

Ilaughed. "They burst into the bathroom after I screamed and proceeded to take out the troll all on their own! Ron nearly got his head knocked off, and Harry nearly got crushed, but they still beat him."

"Astonishing!" There were murmurs of awe for these two boys. I grinned proudly.

"Well, the teachers came in just then. I didn't want them to get in trouble for saving me, so I told the teachers that I thought that I could have taken care of it… And that Harry and Ron were trying to stop me, you know? So we got off the hook. Sheer dumb luck, as Professor McGonagall said." I paused to laugh again. "There are few experiences that you can go through and it be impossible not to be friends. I guess defeating a full grown mountain troll in the girl's washroom is one of them."

"I suppose so!" Gimli exclaimed in his rolling accent. "Perhaps these two could be as mischievous as Merry and Pippin. But I doubt that."

"Do you need another story to convince?" I asked.

"I believe we do!" Elladen agreed, laughing.

"Well," I said, "I believe I can come up with one. Let's see… Oh! I know. Later that year they decided that Professor Snape was the person who was trying to steal a very important artifact. What do they decide to do about it? They decide that two first-year Wizards are more than a match for a full-grown teacher, and elect to go after him. I happened to be dragged along, though, and good thing, too." I grinned.

Hours went by as we walked, talking about this and that, sharing stories and anecdotes. I laughed at some of Merry and Pippin's letter known exploits, while I regaled them with tales of the Golden Trio's adventures until they arrived back at the palace.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas, for inviting me on this journey." I said, curtseying. Legolas bowed.

"It was my pleasure." He replied. "If you'll excuse me, however, I have many things to attend to now that our guests have arrived."

"Of course." I smiled. Legolas bowed once more and turned and left me in the hands of Alatáriël, who led me back to my room to prepare me for the feast that evening.

"What dress will you wear tonight?" Alatáriël asked, indicating the full closet of clothes. "Go ahead and pick one. Ring the bell if you need help putting it on, I must go and prepare the Malfoy boy."

"He's going to attend?" I asked curiously.

"This is a big event. If he is not strictly a prisoner, then he is required to attend." Alatáriël said. I nodded and allowed Alatáriël to leave.

With this bit of knowledge in mind, I went to the wardrobe and began looking through the clothes. '_A big event..._' I thought, selecting one of the fancier dresses. It was a beautiful emerald green princess cut gown, done with a material similar to silk. It was mostly unadorned, excepting a delicate line of embroidery along the sweetheart neckline and at the hems of the long bell sleeves and skirt, done in gold. She easily slipped into it, reaching around back to button the tiny buttons. The back of the gown rose to just above the small of her back, leaving most of her back exposed.

I sat in front of the vanity, suddenly wondering what to do. Alatáriël hadn't mentioned my hair. I settled for combing it out for the time being.

Before long, Alatáriël returned. She grinned when she saw the gown of choice, but made no comment, choosing to quickly pull my hair up into a deft bun, leaving a few curls to classically frame my face. A jeweled comb held my hair neatly and securely.

"You're finished. Come, Elrohir is waiting." She shooed me out the door. Just outside, Elrohir indeed was waiting. He smiled, complemented me, and offered his arm. I grinned, taking it gallantly. We walked down to the Great Hall.


	11. Sincere Apology

I _sincerely_ apologize to all of my faithful readers, you have been incredible to stick with me for so long!

_However_, this notice concerns the future of this fanfic. You see, I've rather lost my inspiration for it, as well as where I was going with it. I will be leaving this version up for the time being, however it will be replaced by a new version that I am working on. This will be uploaded as a new fic instead of using the chapter replacement. Much of it will be the same, _but_ I will be working on:

-Filling in plot holes

-Fixing grammar and convention mistakes

-Editing for improved Middle-Earth accuracy

_AND_

-Editing for **_SEMI_**-HBP compliance (explanation for this upon demand)

**I will answer any and all questions** **regarding my decision, this story, the progress of the new version, and anything else on your mind concerning this if you would either kindly leave a signed review, or provide an email at which I may be able to reach you.**

**_Thank you again for 133 reviews so far and well over 2000 hits!_**

**If you would like to be notified when the new story is up**, add _this_ one to your story alerts. I will be posting another author's note here when I post the first chapter, and I will be deleting this entire story soon after posting the second chapter of the new version.

_I appreciate your understanding in this matter_, since it was a hard decision for me, however, I have gotten several reviews which, while absolutely wonderful, have alerted me to many mistakes that _I_ _know_ I am above making. Please, if you have any comments on this, other ideas for improvements in the new version, things you would like to see happen, or anything else of that nature, tell me in a review!

_Forgive me for uploading just an Author's Note, I know it's illegal, but I honestly could not add another proper chapter to this atrocity, not without ruining what's in my head for the new version_.


	12. New Story

My sincere apologies for the incredibly long wait.

I am proud to inform those who may yet be reading this, waiting for the new version to be announced, that it has, in fact, been started. To find the new version, either go to my profile (New title: Beginning Again), or access it by copying the story ID 3566391 into the URL in place of this story's ID. Be sure to delete the chapter designation at the end!

I look forward to seeing your reviews!


End file.
